futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2020 United States presidential election (20/20 Vision Scenario)
The 2020 United States presidential election 'was the 59th quadrennial United States presidential election, and was held on November 3, 2020. United States Senator, Bernie Sanders of Vermont, defeated incumbent United States President, Donald Trump of Florida. President Donald Trump was the first United States President since George H.W. Bush to not win re-election. Bernie Sanders became the oldest person ever to be elected president of the United States at 79 years old, the previous record-holder was Ronald Reagan in 1984 at age 73. Bernie Sanders also became the first Jewish person to ever be elected president, and Elizabeth Warren became the first woman ever to be elected Vice President. Sanders and Trump were originally in a competitive race, until the Second Great Recession occurred during mid-August of 2020. By the time Trump left office, the Bureau of Labor Statistics had reported that U.S. unemployment was at 9.2%. Sanders and Warren resigned from the Senate on January 15, 2020, and assumed the Presidency and Vice Presidency five days later. Vermont Governor Phil Scott appointed businessman Lawrence Zupan ® to fill Sanders's vacant seat. A special election was held for Zupan's seat on December 7, 2021, in which U.S. Representative Peter Welch (D) won. A special election for Warren's Senate seat was held in Massachusetts on March 17, 2021, in which Massachusetts Attorney General Maura Healey (D) won. The Democratic Party retained control of the House of Representatives, and narrowly gained control of the Senate by a 51-49 margin, but would later lose 2 seats in 2021 with the appointment of Lawrence Zupan and with West Virginia Senator Joe Manchin switching his party affiliation from Democratic to Republican. Democratic primary 'Nominee *'Bernie Sanders, U.S. Senator from Vermont (2007-2021) For President' **'Elizabeth Warren, U.S. Senator from Massachusetts (2013-2021) For Vice President' Withdrew during primaries *Joe Biden, former U.S. Vice President from Delaware (2009-2017) **Withdrew and endorsed Bernie Sanders when Sanders became presumptive nominee *Pete Buttigieg, Mayor from South Bend, Indiana (2012-2020) *Kamala Harris, U.S. Senator from California (2017-present) *Elizabeth Warren, U.S. Senator from Massachusetts (2013-2021) (ran as Bernie Sanders's running mate) **2nd last to withdraw, endorsed Bernie Sanders over Joe Biden Withdrew after Iowa caucuses *Cory Booker, U.S. Senator from New Jersey (2013-present) (ran for re-election) **Endorsed Joe Biden *Amy Klobuchar, U.S. Senator from Minnesota (2007-present) **Endorsed Joe Biden Withdrew before primaries *Michael Bennet, U.S. Senator from Colorado (2009-present) **Endorsed Joe Biden *Michael Bloomberg, former mayor of New York City, New York (2002-2013) **Endorsed Joe Biden *Steve Bullock, Governor of Montana (2013-2021) (ran for Senate) *Bill de Blasio, Mayor from New York City, New York (2014-2022) *Julian Castro, former U.S. Secretary of Housing and Urban Development from Texas (2014-2017) *John Delaney, former U.S. Representative from Maryland (2013-2019) **Endorsed Joe Biden *Tulsi Gabbard, U.S. Representative from Hawaii (2013-2021) **Endorsed Bernie Sanders *Kirsten Gillibrand, U.S. Senator from New York (2009-present) *Mike Gravel, former U.S. Senator from Alaska (1969-1981) (resides in California) **Endorsed Tulsi Gabbard and Bernie Sanders *John Hickenlooper, former Governor from Colorado (2011-2019) (ran for Senate) **Endorsed Joe Biden *Jay Inslee, Governor of Washington (2013-present) (ran for re-election) *Beto O'Rourke, former U.S. Representative from Texas (2013-2019) *Tim Ryan, U.S. Representative from Ohio (2003-present) (ran for re-election) **Endorsed Joe Biden *Tom Steyer, billionaire businessman and founder of Need To Impeach from California **Endorsed Joe Biden *Marianne Williamson, author and activist from California **Endorsed Bernie Sanders and Elizabeth Warren *Andrew Yang, entrepreneur from New York Withdrew after first debates *Eric Swalwell, U.S. Representative from California (2013-present) (ran for re-election) Withdrew before debates *Richard Ojeda, former State Senator from West Virginia (2016-2019) Minor withdrawn candidates *Wayne Messam, Mayor from Miramar, Florida (2015-present) *Seth Moulton, U.S. Representative from Massachusetts (2015-present) (ran for re-election) *Joe Sestak, former U.S. Representative from Pennsylvania (2007-2011) Results Republican primary 'Nominee' *'Donald Trump, U.S. President (2017-2021) For President' **'Mike Pence, U.S. Vice President (2017-2021) For Vice President' Withdrew during primaries *Joe Walsh, former U.S. Representative from Illinois (2011-2013) **Endorsed Donald Trump *Bill Weld, former Governor from Massachusetts (1991-1997) **Endorsed Justin Amash (Libertarian) Withdrew before primaries *Mark Sanford, former U.S. Representative from South Carolina (2013-2019) Minor withdrawn candidates *Rocky De La Fuente, perennial candidate Electoral Breakdown Electoral vote Primary summaries Category:Politics Category:United States Category:Elections Category:Scenario: 20/20 Vision